Really, Really Dramatic Story
by thatgirltasha2
Summary: It's a dramatic story. Characters might be OOC. Pairings: Katniss/Finnick. Katniss/Gale.


Chapter 1: Goodbyes

Katniss's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. I had a terrible nightmare. Peeta is sleeping in the room next to me. I decided not to wake him up and instead take a walk outside to clear my mind. I grabbed a jacket and pair of black shoes. I opened the door to reveal the night sky and the moon shining down on me. I walked out and instantly feel the breeze ruffle with my hair. It feels good to be outside. I saw the primroses Peeta planted for me. A tear slid down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I enjoyed the fresh air for a while and started walking. I saw that lights lit up the street. Everyone was in their houses taking a good sleep. Or so I thought. I passed through what used to be the mayor's home. I walked to the forest. I had no idea why I went there but I just needed to go there. I grabbed my bow and arrow from behind a tree, even though I have no intention of hunting, I think it would be best to bring some protection if a wild animal decides to attack me. I walked through the forest. I saw an owl fly away. I watched it until it was out of sight. I kept walking. My thoughts wander. I thought of Gale. All the good times we have. Oh, how I wish he was here! I missed him a lot, even though it may be his bomb that killed my sister, Prim. Then, I thought of Peeta. I don't think I love Peeta that way. He is my best friend but I don't think I like him as a lover. Then, I thought of meeting Gale again in District 2. I wonder what would be his reaction. Would he be happy? Sad? Surprised? Well, of course he would be surprised! I am so dumb for asking myself if he would be surprised. That is too obvious. I think I am getting stupider after the rebellion. I kept walking.

When my mind was already cleared, I jogged back to the house Peeta and I shared. We keep each other's company because of the nightmares. If Peeta have a nightmare, he would always have me. If I have a nightmare, Peeta would be there. While I was jogging, I saw a boy. He is about 18, I think. What is he doing here? I walked over to him. "What are you doing in the middle of night?" I questioned him. I am paranoid. He may be a robber. "That's what I was going to ask to you to. And you have no authority on me," he replied. I assume he doesn't know who I am. He reminds me of Gale with those dark hair and grey eyes. Although Gale's eyes are much duller, this boy's are brighter. "I was here because I was trying to clear my mind. What are you doing here?" I repeated my question. "I was just… walking," he said. He's lying. Ok, I am tired of people lying to me a long time ago. "Don't lie." I said. "Who are you? My boss?" he mocked. "No, I am just the savior of Panem. Katniss Everdeen," I spat back. "Oh. Well, you certainly don't look like Katniss Everdeen," he said. How dare he say that to me! Of course I look like myself. I am myself. "How would you know," I said, "you've never met Katniss!" "How do you know I haven't?" he snapped. "Because I am she!" I exclaimed in frustration. I decided that arguing with this boy would get me nowhere. I wish Gale was here. I walked away angrily. I reached my destination and I opened the door. I went back to my room and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sound of mockingjays singing a melody. I went into the dining room and saw Peeta eating bread. I sat down on the chair next to him. He handed me bread and I ate it gratefully. I was really hungry from yesterday night's walk. I stuffed the bread into my mouth. "Wow! You must be really hungry!" Peeta commented. "Yeah," I said. Then, he finished and walked away. "If you need me I'll be in the living room," Peeta called out. "Kay," I shouted at him. I chewed my bread. It was my favorite. My mind wandered to yesterday night. I remembered that boy who looked like Gale. I remembered about going to D2. I finished my bread and went into the bathroom. I took a long hot shower. I put on a black shirt and white shorts. I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking. Peeta came in. "Hey," he greeted me warmly. I greeted him, "Hey." "What are you doing?" Peeta asked in curiosity. "Just thinking," I said. He asked, "About what?" "I was thinking," I said, "about things." I don't want to tell Peeta about going to D2. It may hurt him. Peeta laughed. "I know, but what things?" He asked again. "Just things," I replied simply. "Hey, I'm going to Haymitch's, kay?" I said to him. "Sure," he replied.

Haymitch's house is next to ours. I knocked on the door and got no response. I knocked again, still nothing. I knocked again, now louder. "Haymitch!" I yelled. No one answered me. I was frustrated so I just opened the door. I saw Haymitch lying on the couch, probably drunk. The smell of liquor guaranteed my suspicions that he was drunk. I went over to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Bottles were lined on the table. I decided to fill one with freezing cold water to wake him up. I went over to the sink and turned on the tap. While I waited for the bottle to fill, I sang a melody my father taught me. I started to sing louder and I saw Haymitch sitting on the couch now. My singing must've wakened him up. Haymitch saw me and asked, "Katniss, what are you doing filling that bottle?" "Nothing," I replied quickly. I turned off the tap and put the bottle on the sink. I went over to him. "What are you doing in my house?" he demanded. "Well," I fidgeted with my fingers, "I want to go to D2. Can you take me there?" He knows that I want to see Gale. "No," he retorted. I thought he would say yes. "Why?" I inquired in surprise with a scowl on my face. "No. I will not let you hurt Peeta again," he said sternly but gently. "But it won't hurt him," I argued. "Yes it will, Katniss. You know it," he said. My eyes flared with anger. He must've seen it because he added, "Katniss, you'll make things worse." "But I don't love Peeta, Haymitch. I never did. I only viewed him as a best friend," I said to him. Haymitch sighed and said, "Okay, Katniss. I will take you there. But you'll have to break the news to Peeta." I thanked him and went back to my house. Haymitch told me that he's going to take me today in the afternoon after I finished packing.

I started to be nervous. I don't want to hurt Peeta, but I need to see Gale. I went to his room. He wasn't there. I stalled and checked his room again. I know he wasn't there, but I don't want to see the hurt in his face when I break the news to him. I went into the living room and saw him painting. It was beautiful. It was a picture of me and Peeta. It just made me sadder. "Peeta," I started, "I need to talk to you." "Go on," he said. "Peeta, I am going to D2 in the afternoon. I hope we could still be friends and nothing more," I said. I saw tears in his eyes. And he smiled a sad smile, "Katniss, I knew that someday this day would come. But you have to know that I would still love you, forever and always. I would be there for you, if you decide to come back." I started to tear up. Then, he enveloped me in a warm embrace. "Well, I better get packing," I said to him quietly. "Yeah," he said softly.

I went to my room. I put in a picture of Peeta and me. We were having a picnic in the woods. He was still scared of the woods. I was smiling there. I admired it for a moment and then put it back in. I put in some shorts, shirts, and toiletries. I closed my suitcase. I changed my outfit so that I look good when Gale saw me. I changed into a white shirt and black long pants. I put my mockingjay pin on my left side. I put on a little bit of make up. I know, it's not usually what I do, but I need to look good. I know how to apply make up now, thanks to my prep team. I combed my hair and tie it into a nice straight ponytail with some loose strands hanging by my shoulder. I put on some black heels that make my feet feel uncomfortable but I look good. I went out and gave Peeta a final hug. I went over to Haymitch and he and I went to the train.

**A/N: It's gonna get more dramatic soon. Warning: Katniss will maybe seem really OOC and also some of the other characters. Hahaha... :) Review please. Tell me if I should continue the story. **


End file.
